Punch press feeds are known in the art and usually provide a driven roll and an idler roll which cooperate with each other to carry feed stock between them to the dies of the punch press. In order to operate efficiently, the rolls of the feed must track the feed stock accurately toward the dies of the press. If the feed stock is not directed in an accurate fashion, it will run to the side of the dies and prevent high-speed feeding and operation of the punch press.
It has been found that the rolls of the feed must be precisely aligned so that they may feed the stock accurately. Manufacturing tolerances often leave the feed rolls slightly misaligned and in an improper position.
The present invention is directed to a idler roller assembly for a punch press feed which permits minute adjustment of the idler roller relative to the housing of the feed, and so relative to the driven roller of the feed, so that accurate feeding of the stock may be accomplished.
The idler roller assembly of the present invention has an eccentric adjustment between the frame of the idler roller and the housing of the feed so that the eccentric adjustment, upon rotation, will adjust the axis about which the frame of the idler roller pivots during its operation.